The Story Of Stories
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: What happens when a writer go crazy? She write like a crazy. Here's what comes out of it... I hope you will enjoy it as much as me - the crazy writer - enjoyed it! I give you; a new One-Shot for every chapter! You know you want to click on this ;
1. huge hole :bella :hallucination

**Please Read! (:  
First of all: THANK YOU KATE! You are the reason this became alive! Without you this wouldn't have happened!**

This is a story about stories! Every chapter is a new fan made story about Twilight!

* * *

**This chapter:**

**Title**: huge hole; bella; hallucination…

**New Moon**

**Summary**: Bella has finished her shift at the Newton's and are on her way home, but then she suddenly stops and goes into an alley ,she meets Felix and Demetri who gives her some drugs. She then returns to Charlie's house, finding it empty, she takes a shower after swallowing the pills she got.

**Pairings**: Bella/Edward

Darkfic

OOC-Bella…

**(Felix and Demetri are humans!)**

.com/watch?v=7nkVUQr3ij4

:the YouTube video was made by Kate! Everything that is written in _these kind of letters _are memories.

**Huge hole; bella; hallucination…**

**_Sorry to hold you that long! _******

**_Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

"See you at school tomorrow," Mike yelled, before running out of the Newton's store.

"Bye," I mumbled as I took my jacket on.

Another day filled of nothing.

Without _him _there was nothing.

Nothing.

I walked outside the Newton's store, and into the chilly air. I threw my arms around myself, trying to hold the warmth from the now closed shop, and jumped to my truck.

I'd drive this way so many times before. Suddenly the truck stopped. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized that I was the reason why I had stopped, I removed my foot from the breakers and looked out the window.

A dark alley was placed between two dirty buildings. One being some kind of club, on the other side of the alley there was an apartment building.

I looked closer into the alley; I could see two silhouettes, both tall and scary big.

They reminded me of something.

Or someone…

I gasped as I realized they reminded me of the men from Port Angeles last year.

I felt a sudden pull to go towards them.

I bit my lip, and opened the trunk door.

I could see the silhouettes freeze.

"Somebody's coming! Did you tell anybody?" a dark voice said loudly.

"Of course I haven't! Is it the cops?" the other silhouette answered roughly.

"I'm not the police," I said quietly as I walked closer.

I got close enough to see their faces.

The tallest one of them had dark brown hair and wild eyes which looked me up and down.

The other had dirty blond hair, and pinched eyes.

"Aren't you too young to be out this late?" the tallest of them asked.

"I guess so..." I said as I came to a stop. An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm Bella," I saw nervously.

"I'm Demetri and this is Felix," the smaller one said. They both nodded with a slight smile.

"What are _you _doing out here this late?" I asked.

"Well…" Demetri said raising his hand. He held a small plastic bag filled with white pills. I frowned.

"Pills?" my voice cracked slightly.

"You know, just the usual." Demetri said with a smiled.

"Are those..." I couldn't get myself to say the word out loud.

"Drugs? Yeah," Felix said proudly.

I shouldn't be here. My dad would be furious! Maybe I should just try one… No! Have I gone mad? I shouldn't even be thinking of this. Maybe just one? No. Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try?

"You want one?" Demetri asked, when I didn't look away from the plastic bag.

"I really shouldn't.." I finally said taking my eyes off of from the drugs.

"How old are you, Bella?" Felix asked.

"18," I answered quickly.

"18? I though you very older." he mumbled.

"It's just… My dad… He's the chief of police, I don't know if this is the best idea," I said slowly. They visibly stiffened.

"I won't say anything… About the drugs I mean." I said looking back at the bag.

"Well, then I think you should get something for not busting us," Felix said with a smile.

I bit down on my bottom lip.

I don't think I would die if I tried one... And that wouldn't even be so bad... What about Charlie, and Renee... What would they think if they found out that their only daughter had died of drugs?

Without thinking, I nodded and walked closer.

He smiled to me.

"Here you go," he said giving me a handful of the white pills.

"You just take two, but if necessarily take three," he said and gave me a wink.

"Then why did you give me eight?" I asked and let the pills fall down into my pocket.

"Friends, maybe… You could need them another time, maybe suicide." he said with a smile.

"I-.. I wouldn't do that," I stuttered looking swiftly at them both.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't do drugs either, right." Felix said winking at me.

"Right" I said slowly.

"I'll just… Eh, go home." I said. They were starting to scare me a bit.

"Drive safe," Felix mumbled, as I turned and started to walk away.

Just as I was out of the alley I heard Demetri yell: "I hope to see you again, Bella"

When I once again was sitting my car, it all came crashing down on me. What the heck was I doing? I-… I really shouldn't take drugs. It's not me to do that kind of thing… But I wasn't myself anymore was I?

Since… _He _left I hadn't been myself.

The new me would come out in the light now… And the new me took drugs, I though as I slipped my hand in my pocket and took two, then popped them into my mouth.

As soon as the pills where down I was immediately disappointed. Of course they wouldn't work that fast. I just had to wait.

So I sat there and waited. And waited. Oh what the heck, I slipped three more down my throat. Better, I couldn't feel anything yet, just the excitement.

As I drove home the silence became irritating. So I turned the music on. I was immediately stunned.

The music came rushing in, echoing, sometimes getting louder and louder and then really low, and then loud again.

My vision started to become a little cloudy, luckily I was home soon.

The colors were so… Colorful! And light! Playing around in front of my eyes. Almost dancing.

Like waves they came and went, and slightly disappeared again.

I parked the truck just as I started to feel a little light headed.

As I jumped out of the car I started to sway.

I quickly stumbled my way up to the front door, locking myself in and walking up the stairs, and quickly into the bathroom.

The air was coming in and out in heavy breaths. Looking myself in the mirror, my skin was pale. I looked into my eyes I was use to look into them and see a death look. Yet this time, the eyes were wild and livid. Like the eyes of a wild animal. As I leaned in I saw that my pupils were huge, and the little line of brown in the edges was darker than they used to.

I slowly leaned back, and leaned my head to the side, fascinated by my eyes.

My head was starting to fell heavy. Almost too heavy for my neck to carry.

Suddenly a small voice started to whisper in my head. It was too low for me to hear so I just ignored it, I was going to enjoy this feeling I had in me. I felt so light. As if I was flying, no, not flying, I was flooding. Flooding over the floor.

I hadn't felt so alive since… No, I was not going to think of _him_.

Too late, I though as I felt it.

_It was as a huge hole._

_Huge hole._

_I-.. I don't want you, to come._

I jumped up to turn the bathtub on. Maybe a shower would help.

_You… Don't want me?_

I winced as the memories came flooding back.

_It's like a huge hole!_

The water quickly filled the bathtub.

_If this is about my soul!_

**Stop it! **

I was undressed now, so I climbed into the bathtub.

_Huge hole_

_Don't do anything reckless._

This wasn't working.

_I'm-… I'm coming!_

I then took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and ducked in under the waterline.

**_It's like a huge hole_**

**He was there...**

_You just don't belong in my world_

**His face just as beautiful as I remember.**

**I was there…**

**Water, so much water.**

**Surrounding us…**

**It was only us, and the water.**

_Only one way to see him_

**Why was he here?**

**What was _here?_**

_I-…_

_I don't believe you._

_Please just promise me, you won't do anything reckless._

_His_ voice echoed in my head.

_Huge hole._

I wanted to stay here forever... Wherever 'here' was…

So peaceful...

I was flying back into time.

Back to when he was here.

Back when he still loved me.

Loved me...

I could feel a pull in my lungs... They were craving something.

But I just got him back!

**No!**

But I had to have air.

**I have to stay!**

_Air…_

**Stay.**

_Air…_

**No!**

**I wouldn't let go of him!**

**Not yet!**

_Air!_

**But….**

The water sprang freely to the sides, happy water bells, splashing, as I rushed up from the cold water, from him…

_Ed-… Edward…_

* * *

_R&R Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again: Thank you Kate(Kata) She made the plot, I just wrote it!_


	2. He didn't do it

**Hello, again.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter:**

**Title: He didn't do it**

**Past-Breaking Dawn(But their all humans)**

**Summary:**

Mr. Edward Cullen is being hold by the charge of having to have killed Michael Newton and Eric Young.

Mrs. Bella Masen is telling Mr. Whitlock(Police man, something) that it isen't true, and then they get to court and well- you'll have to find out what happens then, won't you...

**Pairings:**

Bella/Edward

OCC Bella(Only a bit :P)

OCC Jasper

Not that much of OCC Edward :)

AU

AH

:)

**This is just something I wrote to see if I have gotten better…**

**Well let's see, right?**

**He didn't do it:**

The room was dark, only one lamp laying it's yellow glow in the small room.

She was sitting at the table. Her fingers shaking, she was waiting.

She was nervous about, what was going to happen soon.

Suddenly the door opened, a blond tall guy in a black suit walked in.

He let his papers fall with a loud sound on the table between them.

"How are you miss…?" he was trying to start out friendly, testing the water, witch she perfectly knew.

"Masen" she answered the unspoken question. Rubbing her fingers in her lab.

"Miss Masen, sorry I knew that. I'm Mr. Whitlock" he smiled.

She nodded, quickly looking up to look at him, and then shifted her glance back down.

He was very nervous, he had waited a long time to get a case like this, and now when he finally got the case; it was like everything he had learned had been thrown out of the window. But he tried not to let it show.

"Erm"

He grabbed something from his pocket and showed it at her.

"Care for a smoke?"

A second passed, where she didn't react, but finally she did.

"I don't smoke, thank you" she mumbled, her voice rusty

"Mrs. Masen does your husband, own a gun" he said getting into his business mode.

She quickly answered "No" maybe a bit too quickly.

He then looked into his papers founding a plastic bag, a gun inside.

"Are you sure?"

When she didn't look up he looked throe his papers ones again.

"These are the two men that your husband killed" he said showing her two pictures of two men; Michael Newton and Eric Yong.

"My husband didn't _kill_ anybody" she said holding her eyes on the pictures.

A silence filled the room. He was looking intensely at her, as she kept her eyes on her fingers.

"My husband is a good man, okay he's a good husband, he's a good father I don't know, about any of this" she said her voice cracking.

"Good man, good husband, good father, a lot of Coke, a lot of dead folks" he responded.

He could feel the love she had for her husband, radiating from her, but he didn't care. This man had killed people, and he was 100% sure that it was him who had done it.

The proof was right there in his hands.

A gun IOF .32 Revolver, was found in his home.

Two backs filled with Cocaine were found in his home.

It **was** him. He was sure about it.

Mrs. Bella Masen had been a nervous break down the whole day, when she had driven Renesmee to Bella's mother; Renee Dwyer she had fallen crying into her mother's arms, and sobbed until she had to go again.

Then she had driven home to her best friend and her husband; Edward Masen's cousin; Alice Brandon, and sobbed there for a hour.

Alice had hold her in her small arms, like her mother had done, and whispered small reassuring words in her ear.

Bella had fought so much in her life to finally be with Edward, and now she had the perfect life, but then _this_ happened.

Finally Alice had driven Bella to the court room.

"Tank you, Alice" Bella said, before walking out of the car and up the stairs in frond of the huge building.

And then she saw what she should have been expecting.

The paparazzi's.

They weren't that many, about ten of them. Standing in her way, yelling questions about the case.

"How do you fell about the charting?"

"Are your husband a killer?"

"No, he is not!" she said walking between them and into the courthouse.

She walked into the court her knees bulked.

Everybody was already there, starring at her as she made her way to the very frond.

Looking longingly at her beloved husband.

She could see what this had done to him; the happiness that ones belonged in his never ending green eyes weren't there anymore. Instead he looked like stone. Hard and cold stone.

She pressed her eyelids together, praying that they still sad at home eating diner with their children, happy.

She sighed before opening her eyes, only to be met with his dead eyes.

She could fell her eyes starting to water, he wasn't the same anymore. And it was _their_ entire fault.

It hurted to see him like this.

"Well basically we got a tip about Mr. Masen might being involved in these two deaths, and from that tip we found a gun in his home, erm, we found four kilos Cocaine in his house. That gave us motive, erm-…" Mr. Whitlock had also been very nervous about today, not of the same reasons - of course – but he had been nervous about losing the case, even although he was sure that it was Mr. Edward Masen that had killed the two men.

He got interrupted but a sudden yelling. Everybody turned to look after the person, Mrs. Bella Masen.

"Before you lock my love away, please just let me testify!" she had tears running down her cheeks, and her arm outstretched in effect.

Mr. Edward Masen looked sorrowful as he hided his face in his hands, he knew this wasn't good at the jury.

The jury furiously wrote down in their notebooks, and Mrs. Bella Masen looked in shock.

That wasn't a good idea.

Mr. Whitlock sat down with a huge smile. This was working out for him.

People started talking loudly, some louder than other.

The judge hammered his hammer down, making silent fill the courtroom.

He looked rather tired and bored; he had used the last 30 years, doing _this_.

Mr. Masen looked up from his hands. This is it, he tough.

Suddenly one of from the juries rose from his seat giving a peace of paper to one of security men, who gave it to the judge.

He read it, looked up at Mr. Masen, to Mrs. Masen, to Mr. Whitlock, and back to the paper.

"Mr. Edward Masen is declared guilty in all charges" the judge stated.

A second passed before everybody started talking, loud.

Edward Masen turned to Bella Masen with a look of shock and pain.

She shook in pain, her heart was slowly breaking. She was looking even more miserable than he did, then she dried the tears away from her eyes, looking up, a slow smile spreading on her face, and she started laughing.

Her laughing startled everybody, as they immediately fell silent.

She rose from her seat, throwing her wedding ring at him.

Still laughing she walked a bit longer towards the door, she turned away got a pack of cigarettes from her bag, took one, lit it with a lighter, smirked at Mr. Whitlock and walked out, without a second glance.

How easy was _that, _it was easier than killing the two men, that is for sure. She laughed a bit of the tough.

Alice had parked to pick her up, just in time, this time with Rosalie in the frond smiling at Bella.

Edward stood up looking more even more shocked.

Mr. Whitlock also stood up, checking his pockets, not finding what he was looking for; he looked back up at the door, where people now were running out of.

So he ran out, between the many people, but when he finally stood out on the street, the only thing he got to see was a car driving away.

_**I don't smoke, thank you.**_

_**My husband didn't **_**kill **_**anybody.**_

_**All I know is that my husband is a good man.**_

_**A good man, a good husband, a good father, a lot of coke, a lot of death folks.**_

_**He didn't do it.**_

Fuck…

* * *

What do you say?

You didn't expect that did you?

Did I get to surprise you?

Well tell me what you think of it!

R&R

Thank you for reading!

.com/watch?v=CZRH68Ib1Ko&playnext=1&videos=xWA6bclEhmE


	3. My Stepbrother And I  Part One

**(This is a short One-Shot)**

**Hello!**

**What are you doing here? Why aren't you reading the story?**

**Juuuust kidding, of course I'm happy when you read the AN, but I fell like I'm talking to a wall...**

**Weeeeeeeel let's get to the story, right?**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

You know those times in your life, when you fell very awkward. Well You'll never experiences a moment as awkward as this one. This is by far the most awkward moment you could ever be in! To wake up from a party felling so stupid for partying. To wake up from a party with a guy. To wake up from a party, with a guy that you know. To wake up from a party, with your stepbrother... Yeah... Awkward...

I was looking into his shocked green sleepy eyes, his arms was around me and we law chest to chest... Naked... I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a fat grown tomato... We were frozen in shock, how could this possibly happen? Well I know _how _it _happened. _It's not there the problem is, it's just the fact that I actually slept with my stepbrother!

I remembered some parts of the night, I didn't exactly remember the part where we actually got _into _his bedroom...

Shit! This is so not happening! It can't be, it just can't!

What wold my mother say, when she found out that her little girl slept with her husbands son! How is Phil going to react when he hears that his son slept with his wife's daughter? How am _I _reacting to this?

"Fuck," I mumbled pressing my eyelids together.

"Shit," I heard him mumble. He then moved his arms away from me, and turned to the side.

"Fuck," I mumbled again, turning myself over looking up into the sealing.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said slowly, thinking like crazy.

"What are you going to do?" He said jumping out of the bed, I quickly closed my eyes again.

"I don't know," I said again. Couldn't he just shut up, or something?

"What am _I _going to do?" He asked mostly to himself. The panic was raising in his voice, the more he talked.

"Shut up," I whispered.

"What am I going to say to Phil?" He asked again. I could hear him walk around the room, probably pacing... But naked...

"Shut up, and take some clothes on," I sighed. I started to rub my hand over my still closed eyes. There have to be some way out of this.

"What am I going to say to Renee?" He asked. I could hear as his naked skin under his feet meet the floor in a clasp.

"Shut up," I sighed again.

"What am I going to do?" He loudly sighed. I could almost imagine him trough his hands up in the air.

"Shut up!" I yelled sitting up in the in a heartbeat. He fell silent, as I starred at him, he was after all naked.

He blushed, "I told you to put on some clothes," I smirked at him. "But you didn't listen." I huffed, and jumped out of his bed. The pain in my head made it impossible to think anything Bella-like, so I didn't really care if he looked at me, when I was naked. I slowly found my clothes. My underwear was easy to find, since they were the last clothing to get of. Now the hard part were to find the rest, like my shorts and my "I won't bite". I actually found my shorts on top of his lamp, in the sealing.

"Eager much?" I mumbled as I finally got them down. I think I actually saw him blush, he had jumped back into bed to try and cover himself up.

Now I just had to find my t-shirt... I quickly tried to think back to the day before, it had to be the place where we started to take the clothes of.. Just the tough of it made me blush. I slowly turned to Edward who was staring intensively at me.

"Do you remember when my t-shirt came off?" I asked. As soon as I did a blush also creped onto his cheeks.

"In the car..." He stuttered, almost to low for me to hear me.

**Flashback_  
_**

_God his lips was so soft! He was everywhere, his smell filled my airways, I loved his smell. He smelled like the sun in the summer, leafs in the fall, candles in the winter, and flowers in the spring. All the tings I love the year around._

_He eagerly leaned back to let me get the t-shirt off. It was after all just in the way of felling each other's skin. His t-shirt quickly followed mine. As soon as it did my lips attacked his again._

_Suddenly the cold night air rushed to my exposed skin, just then I realized that he had opened the car door. I quickly tightened the grab I had with my legs around his hips and tightly held me arms around his neck._

_If he wanted inside the house he had to work his way in. I smiled as he didn't even try to break our lips from each other as he made his way inside, up the stairs, into his room and down onto his bed._

**End of Flashback**_**  
**_

Oh God, it had actually been pretty great.

I stole a glance at him before rushing outside of his room, only to bum right into Phil.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Is it any good? I don't think this will do as an One-Shot, but.. Then I'll guess it'll be a Two-Shot, or Three-Shot.. Maybe it'll even get it's own story! *Story Sigh* But, only maybe.. Leave a review!


	4. Fate Happens

**Fate Happens**

**This chapter:**

**Title**: Fate Happens

**Post Twilight  
**

**Summary**: Vampire Bella and vampire Jasper met at the diner instead of Alice and Jasper.

**Pairings**: Bella/Jasper

**A/N:** A reviewer of mine asked me if I could write a story where Jasper mets vampire Bella at the café and not Alice, and I decided to give it a shoot. So here I am, writing it! ;)  
Right now I think of it as a one-shot, but it will depend on what you guys think and if I get any inspiration to write more ;)

Beta: BellaCullen884

**ALL PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

A tall, pale, beautiful, brunette with red eyes stood outside the small fancy café in Philadelphia the early 1950's. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan and was born in 1922 in Forks Washington by Darren and Antonia Swan. She was dressed in a yellow dress with a thin red belt around her waist.

She was messing around in her red lacquer bag, as a honey blond man with red eyes as well walked toward her. His name was Jasper Whitlock, and was born in Texas. He hadn't seen her yet, but could feel the pull so he started to walk faster. He then looked up at her, just as her eyes looked up at him. A sudden rush floated through the two of them, and they confidently walked to each other.

"Hello ma'am," the man said to her. She smiled warmly, and if she had been a human, she would have blushed.

"Hello," she gave him her hand, and he kissed it, without looking away from her eyes. She sighed unconsciously as she glanced into his deep red eyes.

"May I ask you your name?" he asked excitedly.

"Only if you tell me your name afterward." she said teasingly.

"Of course," he flashed her his smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said and bit her lip. "But you can call me Bella." she rushed out right as he was going to say something. He laughed quietly, and said: "Jasper Whitlock, at your service. And you can call me what ever you please."

She giggled. And that was all it took before they took off together.

Back in the café sat a short, almost pixie like, vampire with short dark hair. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon, and she was born in 1901. She was dressed in a gray dress, with red buttons and belt. All because the popularity in a short street near the one she was in, was bigger than in this.

"If somebody changes their mind, the future changes."

* * *

A/N: This story was as said the the start, something a reviewer asked me if I could write. She only told me it could be cool if Bella and Jasper met at the café/diner, instead of Alice and Jasper, but the rest I made myself. I know it's shitty short, but it's just supposed to be short and sweet. Though I might be making an epilogue, where Alice gets her happy ending, with another vampire, or with the Cullen's (I already know which one it should be, I just don't want to ruin it for you (; )

**_Please review!_**


End file.
